lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Soomin Gong
Main = | background = #330033 | font = century gothic | color1 = white | fontcolor1 = #cce5ff | color2 = #cce5ff | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = white | image = soomin3.gif | width = 250 | age = Sixteen | gender = Female | education = BHS | birthday = 1st of September, 1999 | address = 19 Russo Street, Barfield | occupation = Benny's Cafe Employee | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Brother, Sister | personality = To a stranger, Soomin would seem very anti-social, like she didn't like people or didn't want to have friends. Soomin is a very quiet and reserved person, and she doesn't like to give mch away about herself to people she doesn't trust. Often people ignore her because it can be hard to start conversations with her, and they don't try to become friends with her. Around her friends, Soomin is much more confident. Though she still doesn't really talk that much, or that loudly, she feels much more comfortable and feels more able to express herself if needed. Soomin really likes being around her friends, but she is really an introvert and she still needs time to recharge from social events, her favourite way to do this is reading a book. Soomin really likes reading because it makes her feel really happy. Soomin is a very bright girl. She does extremely well in all her subjects and her teachers all recognise her for it, though she may think that they don't. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Brown/Black *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'4" (164 cm) Soomin is pretty petite in terms of height and weight. She is the second shortest of her friendship group, but she doesn't really care about her height. Soomin is often considered very cute, but not really pretty. This kind of annoys Soomin, as she wants someone to think of her as pretty or beautiful instead of cute. She dresses in a very plain, but elegant way. She tends to wear white, black, grey, pink and blue the most, and she rarely wears colours such as yellow and red because she doesn't really like to wear bright colours. | family = *Mum: Soomin is very close to her mother, though she sometimes gets annoyed when her mum defends her brother and sister when they fight. *Dad: Soomin's dad is a very reserved person like Soomin, they get along very well because they understand each other. *Brother: Soomin's brother, Jimin, is a very loud, confident kid and Soomin feels intimidated by him. *Sister: Soomin's sister, Bomi, is Jimin's twin sister. She is also a pretty extroverted person, Soomin and her occasionally fight. | friends = *Miki Sato: Miki is one of Soomin's closest friends. Miki and Soomin have been friends since the first year of high school, but they only recently became really close. *Mitsu Yoshida: Mitsu has always been friends with Soomin. They get along really well because they understand each other really well. *Sabrina Jung: Sabrina sometimes makes Soomin feel uncomfortable because of her loudness, but they are friends. *Violet Yao: Violet and Soomin don't really talk that much, but when they do they realise they have a lot in common. Sometimes they walk home from school together. *Nicholas Heung: Nicholas and Soomin only really talk when forced to talk to each other, but they like each other and respect each other. *Bobby Jeon: Bobby and Soomin aren't that close at school, but they see each other a lot outside of school because their parents are close and they live on the same street. When Bobby doesn't catch the bus, Soomin walks home with him. *Hailey Stokes *Tasha Park *Shayanne Angeles *Kimmy Lee *Jonathon Choi | history = Soomin was born on the 1st of September, 1999 in Barfield. Soomin's parents met in South Korea, her father was born there and lives there for most of his life, but her mother is actually of French descent, and was on holiday in South Korea when she met Soomin's father. When Soomin was four years old, her mother gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl, and she named the girl Bomi and the boy Jimin. Soomin finds both of her siblings annoying, though she spends time with them when told to. The twins being born when Soomin started kinder was really good timing for Soomin though, because she had never really dealt with people before that, and it would've been hard for her to even talk to people at her kinder without the experience with her brother and sister. When Soomin finished kinder, she started elementary school. This was when socially, she started to struggle. She was also undoubtedly the smartest kid in her class, year, school even, which isolated her a little bit from the other kids. By the end of her last year, she had made some friends but not really many, and she spent most lunchtimes sitting by herself and reading a book. At high school, Soomin started to make more friends. This was because of the bigger variety of people at high school and the bigger amount of kids who were also shy, quiet or introverted and understood her better. Soomin and her group of friends would often hang out in the library at lunch time, playing board games or talking (much to the librarian's dislike), and Soomin suddenly found it really easy to be around people, she finally felt as if she had people her own age whom she trusted and who had her back. In the past year, Soomin's parents had been pressuring her to get a job, so she decided to get a part-time job as a barista at Benny's cafe in Miduna Beach. It's pretty far away, but she enjoys the work and her parents are satisfied with it. | trivia = *Soomin loves to play chess. *She loves dinosaurs + dragons, and her room is filled with models + posters of them. *Soomin is probably asexual. *She is a great drawer. | note = yolo | fc = Son Chaeyoung | user = BunnyC}} |-| 2023 Verse = Category:Characters Category:BunnyC's characters Category:Females Category:Barfield residents Category:Teenagers